Food Fight
by Karstan
Summary: The lab has a food fight! Rating is for some language! Please review this is my first fic!


The Lab Has A Food Fight!

Nick and Greg strolled into the cafeteria area of the lab. Nearly fifty other people already seated and eating. Nick sat down and Greg sat next to him as Warrick and Catherine both sat down with them. "I swear to God my lunch just moved!" Greg squealed in a girly voice and Catherine looked at him. "I thought that was supposed to be my line!" She said jokingly remembering all the teen flicks Lindsey made her watch were the girl was always grossed out by any sort of food. "I'm serious Cath! My potato just moved!" Greg said pointing at his small pile of mashed potatoes. They all stared at it for about a minute and watched as nothing happened.

"When was the last time you had a nap Greggo?" Nick asked. Greg frowned and began to poke his potatoes with his fork as Gil and Sara walked in together. "Ahhhhhh, how cute!" Catherine teased as she saw them grab hands under the table. Gil stuck his tongue out at her and Sara bit on it. The others turned away and Greg shouted. "PDA!" Everyone else in the cafeteria turned to see Gil and Sara kissing. Sara was the first to notice and quickly pulled back. Grissom's lips were still puckered and his brows furrowed before he opened his eyes to see that Sara wasn't in front of him anymore but rather had her head bowed down looking at her food intensely! "Sara? Did I have something in my teeth?" Grissom asked using his tongue to feel around. He finally noticed that people were staring at him and he blushed a deep red.

"Wow! That wasn't weird!" Warrick teased breaking the awkward silence that had filled the cafeteria. Catherine and Nick chuckled as Grissom bowed his head towards his food the same as Sara. Greg shrieked again. "They moved again!" He said looking at the team frantically in a paniced state. "Then don't eat them!" Sara said with a smirk. Greg snickered mockingly at her and carefully dipped his fork into the potatoes. Everyone watched intensely as he brought it up towards his face. With another shriek Greg flung the spoon in his hand, causing it's moving contents to fly across the table and land on Warrick's face. It slowly slid down his cheek and fell with a plop on to the table. Catherine, Nick, Sara, and Grissom broke out laughing at the mark it left on Warrick's face. Warrick began to shake with fury. He grabbed his fork and dug out a spoon full of macaroni and flung it back towards Greg. It messed Greg but landed in Sara's hair.

Sara looked at Warrick. "Shit!" he muttered as Sara picked up her small container of apple sauce and chucked it at Warrick. He ducked as it went whizzing past his head and struck Hodges in the back. Hodges went rigid and stood up and came over to the table behind Greg. He grabbed the back of Greg's head and pushed down until Greg's face meet the mash potatoes on his plate! Gil, Nick and Catherine were laughing so hard, Grissom didn't even notice Greg grab the milk cartoon. Greg quickly pour the contents onto Grissom's head. The table fell silent as Grissom sat deathly still as he felt the cool milk drip from his hair. Gil smiled at Greg, he picked up his spoon full of mash potatoes and flung it at him. Greg moved out of the way and the mash potatoes hit Catherine on the side of the face! "Grissom?" Catherine asked calmly. "uhhh, yeah?" Grissom answered in a scared tone as Catherine picked up her spoon of jello and flung it at Gil. It hit him right between the eyes and splattered off, hitting Sara and Nick. Everyone sat there for a moment until Greg grabbed his own jello and flung it into the crowd of CSI's.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nick yelled as food began to be flung across the room. Nick and Catherine had grabbed lunch trays and were using them as shields while blindly throwing food at the team. Greg and Warrick were trying to stare each other down. They both held cups of fruit punch in their hands. Warrick dodged a flying banana and Greg took his chance. Dumping the red fruit punch on Warrick's head. "DAMN!" Warrick screamed before splashing his cup over Sara who was running past. Gil and Doc Robbins were talking stratgy as Catherine came up behind them with the giant bowl of red fruit punch. "Excuse me!" She said politely and they turned around just in time to see the contents of the punch bowl be poured onto their heads. Nick ran past laughing but slipped in the juice and fell to the ground. "Shit!" He screamed as he fell. "Watch your step!" Catherine said sarcastically as she ran off. Greg was right behind her with macaroni and quickly dumped it on her head. He wasn't expecting the cake she had just grabbed as she pushed it into his face. it slowly feel from his face and he wiped the frosting from his eyes. Catherine wasn't in front of him any more. "Lemon Lime! My favorite!" Greg said before disappearing into the crowd of food and people.

Sara and Grissom had crawled under neath a table. Sara was looking around at the running feet and splattered food when she felt the jello being squessed into her hair. "You bastard!" She muttered to Gil who was smirking smugly. He bolted from the table but not before Sara had grabbed a handful of mash potatoes and stuck it in his hair. Sara quickly followed. Hodges and Henry were staring at each other. They had both gotten hold of some pies and were no standing ten feet apart. Behind Hodges, Nick and Warrick were sneaking up with a pie of their own. Warrick brought the pie up and smashed it into Hodges face. Hodges spun around and blindly stuck the pie out. It slammed into Nick's face and the frosting covered him. Henry snuck away with his pie still in hand.

Sara had trapped Grissom in a corner and was still messing with the mashed potatoes in his hair. Catherine ran past and slammed a pie into Sara's face! "DAMN IT CATHERINE!" Sara yelled Catherine was looking back at Sara who was following her. She had another pie in her hand and didn't see Doc Robbins in front of her. She ran into his, the pie was pushed into his face. Catherine quickly ran away. Henry was stalking around looking for his victim, he saw Grissom with his mashed potato head. Nick had already been pied along with Hodges. So did Doc Robbins. Sara was also pied. Warrick was still soping wet from the punch and Catherine was fine. Catherine! That was it! Henry slowly made his way towards her as she ran from Sara. He quicken his pass when she had stopped to catch her breath. He brought the pie up and started to come down on her face. Catherine didn't have time to duck as the pie made contacted on her chin and neck. She turned around the see Henry. "HENRY!" Catherine yelled furiously and dropped the jello on his head. Henry ran away. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! OKAY, CATHERINE WAS A BAD IDEA!" He yelled.

Hodges was walking around with a cake in his hand. He spotted Wendy in the corner by the door. He silently made his way towards her and brought the pie up ready to swing. Wendy saw him and ducked just as it was coming down. The pie made contact with someone's face and the whole cafeteria feel silent. The frost slowly slid off of the man's face and he glared at Hodges. His bald head spotted with pie frosting! Conrad Ecklie was pissed off. "WHO STARTED IT?" Ecklie yelled. Everyone pointed towards. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Gil and Sara! "YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Ecklie bellowed and they made their way towards his office. Greg was covered in mash potato's, fruit punch, pie and macaroni. Sara was covered in jello, pie, mash potato, macaroni and had a banana peel sticking out of her shirt. Gil was covered in mashed potatoes, jello, was still dripping from the fruit punch and milk. Nick was covered in pie, macaroni, mashed potatoes, jello and his back was wet from sliding in the fruit punch. Catherine was covered in pie, macaroni, jello, mashed potato and she had apple sauce in her hair as well. Warrick was covered in everything but pie which he was glad he had escaped.

In Ecklie's office they found him wiping the pie from his face. "WHO THREW THE FIRST FOOD?" Ecklie asked sternly. The team felt like they were children again back in middle school. No one said anything, they were all trying not to laugh. Ecklie had missed some frosting on his head. "WHO?" Ecklie screamed. "I did!" Greg said trying not to laugh. "I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED! AS PUNISHMENT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE A SHOWER! SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY IN THAT!" Ecklie said. The team started to scream in protest. "WHAT IF WE HAVE A SCENE?" Catherine argued. "I HAVE A MEETING TODAY!" Gil yelled. "WE HAVE COURT!" Nick said motioning to him and Greg. "HELL NO MAN!" Warrick yelled. "Either that or you are fired!" Ecklie said and they shut up. They left the room and walked down the hall. Jim Brass was walking down the hall when he saw them. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Jim asked looking over the team. "Food!" Greg replied as they continued to walk down the hall!


End file.
